You can't buy love or can you
by s18
Summary: Serena class really want to go on their senior trip but don't have enough money for it. Well what better way to earn money to have an auction of girls. But what happen when your worst enemy is force to auction for you as a prank.
1. Default Chapter

You can't buy love or can you.  
  
Well I decide to write another fanfics since the one I am currently working on is not coming out the way I wanted. If anyone have any suggestion on how I could improve on it let me know.   
  
Anyway I don't own sailormoon just the stories.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina;So Raye, any suggestion on what we should do.  
  
Raye: Not a clue. The thing is there isn't much we can do.  
  
Lita:Well all I know is that we are going to have to think of something fast as in now or else the hold entire senior class is going to be upset at us.  
  
Raye: I know Lita , but what else is there that we can do?  
  
Mina: She is right. It's almost nearly impossible to raise that much money within three days.   
  
Raye:Well then it look like it lead me to no other choice expect to canceldo then. Its look like our senior trip this year.  
  
Mina: Please don't tell me that, Raye, not even as kidding around. You can't possible believe how much this trip means to me. I been looking forward to this trip since I was little.  
  
Lita: We all have, Mina..  
  
Mina: You still don't get it. This trip is my life. Without it I would never be able to get notice.  
  
Girls: Notice?  
  
Mina: You know become rich and famous.  
  
Raye:How is going to Paris going to make you rich and famous?  
  
Mina:Isn't that obvious....I can just see it all now. I will be strolling down the street of Paris, minding my own business of course, when suddenly, out of no where, this man approach me and grab my hands He begins to stare at me and tell me that I am the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Of course I begin to blush and act as if I never heard that before line. As I begin to reject him and tell him I am not that type of girls who goes with just anyone, is when he tell me that I got it all wrong and instead he works in a model agency and want me to be next "it" girl. Before you know it I am rich and famous.  
  
Raye:Well sorry to burst your bubble Mina, but you and me both know that never is going to happen.  
  
Mina: How do you know? Beside you're just jealous.  
  
Raye: Me jealous of you. You have got to be kidding.  
  
Lita: Girls please, lets stop wasting our time fighting when it could be put to better use as in finding out what exactally are we going to do about or trip or did you already forget about that.  
  
Mina: She is rights guys.  
  
Mina and Raye:Sorry.  
  
( Suddenly knocking was heard.)  
  
Girls: Hi Dare and Drew. So what exactly are you guys doing here? Did you happen to foget that this is a private student council meeting and last time I check you two where not in offices.  
  
Dare: Yea , we know and we're sorry to interrupt this meeting of your but me and Drew here have something very important to tell you.  
  
Girls: What is it?  
  
Dare: We believe we may have discover a solution to all your problem.  
  
Mina: Really about what?  
  
Dare: The trip.  
  
Mina:Oh yea. So what about it?  
  
Lita: What she means is what exactly do two have in mind.  
  
Guys: An auction!  
  
Raye: An auction? An auction of what? We don't have anything valuable.  
  
Drew:That is where the good part comes in.   
  
Dare:We plan on auctioning the senior girls.  
  
Mina: WHAT! YOU"RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT. Please tell me he kidding.  
  
Lita:Yea, who exactly do you think you are. How dare you think that you can just auction us girls to some complete stranger.  
  
Dare: You guys got it all wrong.  
  
Drew:What my pal here, Darien, is trying to say is that you Girls got this all wrong. What we mean to say is that we plan on holding an auction here at the school of all the senior girls but is not what you think. You don't have to date the person. Instead you'll be treating then the way we treats you girls. Instead of us guys holding the door for you or carrying your books and so on, you guys, I mean girls, would be doing that for us. So basically we are just turning the table around. All you ready have to do it hang out with the person for two weeks. So what do you said?  
  
Mina: Make it one week and you got yourself a deal.  
  
Raye:Mina! What do you think your doing.  
  
Mina: Compromising duh.WHat esle does it looks like I am doing. Beside it not like we have any other choice. So I said let just go ahead with it.  
  
Lita: She right, guys.  
  
Dare: So your in.  
  
Raye: You have got yourself a deal.  
  
Drew:Yes! I knew you girls would see thing our way. Now come dare lets go tell the rest of the guys.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina:So how everything turning out, Raye?  
  
Raye: Everything is turning out great. So far every girl have agree to do this, expect one.  
  
Mina: Let me guess. Serena?  
  
Raye: Yep.  
  
Mina: I knew she wasn't going to make things easy for us. Well don't worry about it Raye. I take care of my cousin. If there is anything I know how to do is to make my cousins said yes.  
  
Raye: Are you sure Mina?  
  
MinaL Absolutely! Just leave everything me.  
  
Raye: Good then I shall leave everything up to you then and please try to convince her ASAP, since the auction, after all, is held for tomorrow afternoon,  
  
Mina: No problem whatsoever. See you later.  
  
Raye: Bye   
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Well what do you think. Should I continue on with the story. If so let me know.  
  
Thanks bye for now   
  
Ok Well hopefully this chapter is somewhat better I just went over itand try to correct it as much as possible. As you can tell thing are worded a little different from before. Hope you like it 


	2. The Deal

Well everyone I hope you like this chapter it not much but at least it something. Oh yea I know in chapter one I didn't write down who was talking and it kinda confuse people SORRY. I promise for now on to make it clearly as in who is talking. Also if anyone have any idea on how I can improve this story or things I should add to it please let me know. I am open to all suggestion. Anyway on with the story  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina: Please Serena.  
  
Serena: NO  
  
Mina: Pretty please.  
  
Serena: For the last time Mina, I said no and there nothing you can said that gonna change my mind.  
  
Mina: Why not. I'll be fun  
  
Serena: Because I refuse to become someone servant especially to a guy.  
  
Mina: But I already explain to you Serena that you are not to become someone slave. All you really have to do is maybe once in awhile hold their books, open doors for then, and other small things such as that.  
  
Serena: I rest my case.  
  
Mina: Oh come on Serena. If anything do it for me. Wait not for me but for the whole entire senior class. Do you really want to let down your hold entire class not to mention your favorite cousin.  
  
Serena: Really I didn't know Melissa was here.  
  
Mina: Real funny Serena.  
  
Serena: Ah Mina , you know I just playing with you of course you're my favorite cousin.  
  
Mina: So you will do it?  
  
Serena: No!  
  
Mina: Well then I hate to do this to you Serena but you leave me no choice.   
  
Serena: Do what?  
  
Mina: I will tell the whole entire school about you know what with you know who.( In case your wondering you won't find out what this is until later chapter)  
  
Serena. YOU WOULDN'T!  
  
Mina: Try me.  
  
Serena: But it not like you guys really need me to this. Come on you and I both know you'll be lucky if you receive five bucks for me.  
  
Mina: And that five bucks closer we will be to our goal. Beside Serena with your look we could make it to a ten.  
  
Serena: Oh that really brought my confidence up.  
  
Mina: Oh Serena you know I just playing.  
  
Serena: Alright.  
  
Mina: Alright? YOU MEAN YOU DO IT!  
  
Serena: Yes but don't be to surprise won't hardly no offer for me.  
  
Mina: Serena you really need to learn how to have more confidence in yourself. Of course if you keep thinking like that hardly no guy is going to want to go out with you.  
  
Serena: I am just stating the truth.  
  
Mina.: Yea, well I like to know where you get your standard from.  
  
Serena: Whatever. So when is this auction going to take place.   
  
Mina: Tomorrow at three. Be there all else.  
  
Serena: I know. I know, you don't have to tell me twice.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Andrew: So Dare have any plan on who you're going to bid on.  
  
Darien: I not sure drew, there so many girls to chose from.  
  
Andrew: Well I know who I am aiming for.  
  
Darien: Really? Who?  
  
Andrew: Mina.  
  
Darien: That unless I get to her first.  
  
Andrew: You wouldn't do that. You to much of a pal to do that.  
  
Darien: Really am I? Not when it comes to girl.  
  
Andrew: What would you want with Mina anyway, she not your type.  
  
Darien: Andrew when in comes to girls they're all my types. Beside everyone know that she the most popular girl in school. Me dating Mina would defiantly bring my reputation up.  
  
Andrew: Is that all you care about your rep.   
  
Darien: Of course not. I don't need to worry about what other people think about me only the girls and they all love me. Beside there are other thing I care about to.  
  
Andrew: Really! Like what?  
  
Darien: Um... You what Andrew lets change the topic for now. And also since I in such a good mood I let you have Mina for now that is.  
  
Andrew: Your just saying that cause you can't think of anything?  
  
Darien: I am not.  
  
Andrew: Whatever you say man. So if your not going to bid on Mina who are you going to bid on.   
  
Darien: I don't know there are so many to choice from there: Raye, Lita, Molly, Stephanie, Julie, Michelle, and the list just keep going on.  
  
Andrew: Well there is one girl you didn't mention.  
  
Darien: And who would that be.  
  
Andrew: Serena.  
  
Darien: Serena! You got to be kidding. Why would I mention her? You and me both know that we can't stand each other. For some reason that girl doesn't like me and I haven't done anything to her.  
  
Andrew: Really! Not according to what I heard.  
  
Darien: And what are you going to believe more rumors or your best friend.  
  
Andrew: I just thought how something Dare.  
  
Dare. What is it?  
  
Andrew: You claim all girls love you.  
  
Darien: Yea but I don't see where you going with this.  
  
Andrew: Hear me out.   
  
Darien: Ok? But I not sure if I want to. You have that look in your eyes that you normally get when your up to no good.  
  
Andrew: What look?  
  
Darien: You know what I talking about.  
  
Andrew: Just listen to me.  
  
Darien: Fine:  
  
Andrew: Like I said, you claim every girl love you well then I want you to prove it to me.  
  
Darien: Ok. How?  
  
Andrew: By bidding on Serena.  
  
Darien: What! I just told you a second a ago that we couldn't stand each other.  
  
Andrew: Yes you did. But you also said that all girl love you and last time I check Serena was a girl.  
  
Darien: Yea but...  
  
Andrew: But nothing Dare. If you can make to me that Serena is madly in love with you by the end of this before senior trip, which in case you don't know it lest then a two weeks, I 'll will gladly give up Mina for you.  
  
Darien: You'll let me date Mina.  
  
Andrew: You heard me. So what do you said Dare are you man enough for this.  
  
Darien: Drew you're gonna wish you'll never came up with this plan. Within two weeks Mina will be mine. I just can't wait to see the look on your face when I win the bet.  
  
Andrew: Oh we will see Dare. If there anything I know about Serena is that she not like your average girl and won't give in to your charm easy.  
  
Darien: There have never been a girl who refuse me yet and Serena not going to be the first.  
  
Andrew: We'll see Dare.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
End of chapter two. Hope you liked it.  
  
Please let me know what you think about this story. And like I said before if there anyway you think I could improve this story or if I should add or change something let me. Thanx 


	3. Let the bidding begin

Well everyone I like to thank all of you sent a review. If it wasn't for them I would have probably all ready stop writing this story seeing how I didn't think it was good enough. Anyway like I said thank for the review and I hope you like this chapter even though I wrote it really fast.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Raye: Where is she Mina?  
  
Mina: Don' worry guys she will be here.  
  
Lita: Are you sure?  
  
Mina: Of course I am, would I ever let you guys down.  
  
Raye: Well if she not here is one minute...  
  
Mina: Don't worry Raye. Serena would be here. She gave me her word and knowing Serena as I do that stand for a lot.  
  
Serena: Sorry guys I am late.  
  
Raye: Yes, we were beginning to wonder if you were going to show up or chicken out.  
  
Mina: I didn't. I knew Serena wouldn't let me down.  
  
Serena: Thanx Mina.  
  
Mina: What took you anyway?  
  
Serena: I am sorry Mina but I didn't receive your notice till one in the afternoon. How was I suppose to know we were going to have an early practice before the auction. Now the thing that I am curious about is how does one exactly practice for an auction.  
  
Mina: Well the thing is Serena that we don't need practice only you.  
  
Serena: HUH?  
  
Lita: What Mina is trying to tell you is that we call this meeting to make sure you knew the routine.  
  
Raye: Basically so that you won't klutz out.  
  
Serena. HEY! That not true, I don't klutz out.  
  
Mina: Face it Serena everyone know you're the biggest klutz out there.  
  
Serena: Well if you guys came here to insult me I might as well leave.  
  
Lita: Come on Serena, you know we didn't mean it like that.  
  
Mina: Yea Lita is right. We just want to help you out and make sure that everything turn out right.  
  
Serena: Fine! But no funny business.  
  
Raye: Well Great! Lets get started seeing how we now only have twenty five minutes left and everyone know we will need all the time we can get.  
  
Serena: Hey! I heard that.  
  
(Giggling was heard throughout)  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
(twenty minutes later)  
  
Raye: Wow, Serena, I am really impress. You actually manage to learn everything with five minutes to spare.  
  
Serena: Yeah like it really hard to learn how to walk and smile at the same time.  
  
Raye: Well knowing you Serena, you can barely walk let alone do anything at the same time. Knowing you, you would have probably klutz out in front of everyone. Now we reduce the chance of that happening from one 100% to 13%.  
  
Serena: I am going to get you for that.  
  
Mina: Girls! Please calm down. I know of a better way we can spend our last couple minutes on and earn money at the same time.  
  
Lita: Really! How?  
  
Serena: Yea I can sure use a couple of bucks here and now.  
  
  
  
Raye. That because you spend all your money on detention. ( I don't know about you guys but the high school I use to go to may you paid for your detention. Which wasn't a good thing for my cousin who ended up at the end of school paying 140 on detention. Of course the teacher was happy she got to keep the money. Anyway on with the story.)  
  
Serena: That is not true Raye. Beside that was a long time ago and now I only get detention once in a blue moon.  
  
Raye: Well the moon must be blue a lot.  
  
Mina: Girls! Please stop fighting and let me finish telling you about my idea.  
  
Raye and Serena: Sorry.   
  
Mina: Anyway, as I was saying, We should all have a bet.  
  
Serena: On what?  
  
Mina: On us.  
  
All girls except Mina: HUH???  
  
Raye: Oh wait I think I know where you are getting at. You want us to bet on who we think is going to raise the most money in this auction.  
  
Mina: Exactly.  
  
LATA: Well I am in.  
  
Raye. Me to.  
  
Serena: Count me out.  
  
Mina: All come on Serena. You're ruining all the fun.  
  
Serena: Well that easy for you guys to said cause you're all pretty. But who going to vote for someone as plain looking as I am.  
  
Lita: Are you kidding me girl? With those curve and eyes any girl would kill just to be you.  
  
Serena: You don't have to lie.  
  
Lita: I am not.  
  
Mina: That what I try to tell her but she won't listen to me.  
  
Raye: Even I have to admit Serena that you have a good figure.  
  
Serena: Fine! But if I do this little bet you guys have to promises me you leave me alone and never involve me in any more bet or auction.  
  
All girls except Serena: Fine! You have a deal.  
  
Mina: Ok girls so how much are we betting.  
  
LATA: I bet twenty it would be me.  
  
Raye: Oh yea I bet thirty it would be me.  
  
Mina: Thirty five.  
  
Lita: Forty,  
  
Raye. Forty five  
  
Serena: One hundred!  
  
Mina: Are you crazy?  
  
Serena: Sorry I just got so caught in it and felt left out.  
  
Raye. Well a hundred it is. Beside once I win the bet I can sure use the money for shopping.  
  
Mina: Who said you're going to win.  
  
Lita: Girls I am sorry to break your fight but we are already five minutes late to the auction.  
  
Mina: AHH! Why didn't you said anything?  
  
Lita: Sorry.  
  
Raye. Well lets go.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Andrew: Come on Darien, we are going to be late.  
  
Darien: I see no rush seeing how my fate is already decide and last time I check she was the last one to go on.   
  
Drew: Yes well, Serena may be the last one on but Mina is the first on to go on. So would you mind hurrying it up a little.  
  
Dare: Well I thought I might just stop and enjoy the view before we go.  
  
Drew: Well enjoy it some other time. We are going to be late.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Announcer: Lady, I mean gentleman. I know your all anxious for the bidding to begin so I would try to make this as short as possible....  
  
(Behind stage)  
  
Mina: Oh there he is.  
  
Serena: Who:  
  
Mina: Andrew.  
  
Serena: You never told me you had a crush on Andrew.  
  
Mina: I thought you knew, seeing how you read my diary.  
  
Serena: I do not.  
  
Mina: Don't lie to me Serena. I can tell by the blush on your face.  
  
Serena: That doesn't prove anything.  
  
Raye: Whatever girls. Now would you please move over for I can get a look.  
  
Lita: Yea! Make space for me.  
  
Mina: Wow! I never knew there were this many hot guys in our school.  
  
Lita: Tell me about it. Where have they all been hiding.  
  
Mina. Well who cares as long as they are here now.  
  
Lita: Yea. She is right.  
  
Raye. Well I satisfy with all of these guys as long as they are not a complete loser.  
  
Serena: And they think I am conceited.  
  
Raye: I heard that.  
  
Serena: Oops. Did I said that out loud.  
  
Lita: Girls calm down it is starting.  
  
Raye: Well Mina, you are first.  
  
Serena. Good luck.  
  
Mina. Trust me with a body like this I won't be needing luck.  
  
Serena: Whatever.  
  
Announcer: And here is our first contestant. Mina Love.( I couldn't think of another word to use beside contestant. Also I don't know all there last name so I just chose whatever.)  
  
Announcer: I will start the bidding at ten dollar. Do I heard ten dollar.  
  
Alan: Ten!  
  
Andrew: Fifty!  
  
Announcer: Oh, I got fifty so I heard fifty five.  
  
Darien: One hundred!  
  
Andrew: One hundred and fifty!  
  
Darien: One hundred and sixty!  
  
Andrew: What do you think you are doing?  
  
Darien: Well I just figure I might as well make it worth your while.  
  
Andrew: I will get you for this.   
  
Darien: You already had.  
  
Announcer: Do I have anymore bid.  
  
Andrew: Two hundred dollars!  
  
Dare: Two hundred and fifty!  
  
Andrew: Two hundred and seventy five dollars and that my final offer.  
  
Announcer. Going once. Going twice. Sold  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina: Two hundred and seventy five dollars girls. Try and beat that.  
  
Raye: Oh trust me Mina I would.  
  
Announcer: Our next contestant is Raye Hino.  
  
Announcer: Do I heard ten dollar?  
  
Chad: ( thinking... boy is she hot.) Ten dollars!  
  
Darien: Fifty dollar!  
  
Drew: What do you think you are doing?  
  
Darien: Don't worry Drew, I just making these men sweat a little. Beside it not like I don't know they have the cash.  
  
Drew: And how do you know that:  
  
Darien: Half of these guys here work with my father so of course they are loaded.  
  
Drew: Whatever, as long as you don't forget about our bet.  
  
Darien: I won't.  
  
Announcer: Do I hear sixty dollar?  
  
Chad: Sixty dollar!  
  
Dare: One hundred dollars!  
  
Chad: Three hundred dollars!  
  
Dare. Well that to much for my liking.  
  
Announcer: Three hundred it is.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Raye: Told you I would win.  
  
Lita: Well it is not over yet.  
  
Announcer: Our next contestant is Lita Star.  
  
Announcer: Once again we will start the bidding at ten dollars.  
  
Joe: Ten dollar.!  
  
Darien: Fifty dollars!  
  
Joe: One hundred dollars!  
  
Darien: One hundred and fifty dollars!  
  
Joe: Two hundred and ninety dollars!  
  
Announcer: Two hundred and ninety dollars it is.  
  
( And so on the auction went.)  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina: WOW! Can you believe it with just the three of us we manage to raise more than half of the money we needed.  
  
Raye: I know. This is so incredible. Especially seeing how I am going to win our bet. So who left any way.  
  
Mina: Only to more contestant. Serena and Molly.  
  
Lita: Well that is good.  
  
Mina: Hey guys what up with Darien? He practically bid on every girl there is.  
  
Serena: I can't blame him seeing how he dispread. What girl in her right mind would want to hand out with him.  
  
Raye: You got to be kidding me Serena. Every girl in school know he one of the hottest guys alive.  
  
Serena: Really I haven't notice.  
  
Mina: Serena you are up.  
  
Raye. Your cousin must be blind if she doesn't find Darien hot.  
  
Mina: Oh just ignore her with Raye. The only reason she like that because of what happen awhile ago in summer camp.  
  
Raye: What?  
  
Mina: I can't tell you.  
  
Raye: Why not?  
  
Mina: I promise to not tell anyone.  
  
  
  
Raye: Well I am not anyone. Please tell me.  
  
Mina: NO!  
  
Raye: Fine be like that. I get it out of you one way or another.  
  
Lita: Guys! Quick! Come! You are not going to believe what happen. Serena manage to beat all our score.  
  
Raye: What! You are kidding me right?  
  
Lita: Come and take a look for yourself.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Announcer: Well everyone we are down to our last contestant. Serena Moon.   
  
Announcer: Once again we would begin our bidding at ten dollars.  
  
Darien. Ten! ( This should be easy seeing how everyone pretty much already bid on someone - Darien thinking to himself.)  
  
Diamond: One hundred dollars!  
  
Darien: WHAT!  
  
Drew: Seem like you got competition Dare.  
  
Darien: We will see about that.  
  
Darien: One hundred and fifty dollars!  
  
Diamond: Two hundred dollars!  
  
Darien: Three hundred dollars!  
  
Diamond: Four hundred dollars!  
  
Darien: Five hundred dollars!  
  
Announcer: And five hundred dollars it is.  
  
Diamond thinking: ( You may have won this time but this is only the beginning.)  
  
Serena: This can't be happening and faint.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
End of chapter three.  
  
Well what did you think. Hope you liked it. IT took along time to write seeing how this was ten pages. At first I thought this chapter was going to turn out really badly, but now that I look at it hopefully is not as bad as it first seen. Well-let me know what you think. And once again if there anything you think I should add to the story to make it more interesting let me know. 


	4. you have got to be kidding me

Well people here is finally the next chapter to you can't buy love or can you. Thanks for all the review that people send me. This chapter is somewhat short and simple and not exactly how I wanted the chapter to be. But hopefully is all right. Let me know what you think and if I should change anything. Anyway now on with the story.  
  
You can't buy love or can you  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina: Serena, wake up.  
  
Serena: Huh? What is going on?  
  
Mina: Oh thank goodness you are awake! You have me scare there for a second.  
  
Serena: Your not going to believe this Mina but I just had the strangest dream. We were having the auction and your not going to believe who bid for me it was...  
  
Darien: Sorry to burst your bubble meatball head but I might as well tell you that it wasn't a dream.  
  
Serena: Please tell me this some kind of joke.  
  
Mina: Sorry Serena, but Darien is telling the truth.  
  
Serena: This can't be happening.  
  
Darien: Now that I know your ok, I might as well be going. Oh yea by the way since don't forget tomorrow after school to meet me outside.  
  
Serena: Why?  
  
Darien: Well Duh! That is the time when you are legally consider to be mine for the next two weeks.  
  
Serena: You wish, Darien. I will never be yours.  
  
Darien: Well at least for the next two weeks you are?  
  
Serena: We will see about that.  
  
( Darien exits and girls walk in)  
  
Lita: Oh good Serena! YYou're awake. You had us a little worry back there.  
  
Serena: Well as you can see there is nothing to worry about as I am perfectly fine. That Darien has a thing or two coming to him if he thinks I am going to be his servant.  
  
Raye: Serena there is no way you are backing out from this.  
  
Lita: Yea, especially seeing how you earn the most money.  
  
  
  
Mina: They are right, Serena.  
  
Serena: I don't care what you girls say, there is no way in the world that I am going to be Darien slave.  
  
Raye: Oh come on Serena. You act like it is the end of the world. Girls right now would die to be in your shoes.  
  
Serena. Don't you understand, Raye? It is the end of the world for me.   
  
Lita: Serena, Darien is the hottest guy in school. I can't see why you don't like him.  
  
Mina: I know why. It all started in when...  
  
Serena: Mina, you have better not say anything. You gave me your word. Remember.  
  
Mina: Don't worry I won't tell a soul.  
  
Lita: Ok guys, now I am very eager to learn what this secret is.  
  
Serena: Well to bad you will never find out.  
  
Lita: Oh come on Serena.  
  
Serena: No.  
  
Raye: Well than back to the main topic. Serena, what do you said about being Darien, how do you like to call it, "servant."  
  
Serena: My answer remains the same. There is no way in the world that I am going to be that pig servant.  
  
Raye: Well Serena, you don't have much choice in the matter whatsoever. Seeing how you know the risk of entering this auction and also since you earn the most money there so there is no way in the world we are going to let you back out.  
  
Serena: But.... But... Don't you see? Me and Darien could barely be in the room for five second without getting at each other throats. Imagine a week. We will kill each other.  
  
Raye: Well Serena that is a risk I am sure we are all willing to take. Am I right girls?  
  
Mina and Lita: Right!  
  
Mina: Please Serena.  
  
Serena: Fine! I will try it out but I am not giving you any promise.  
  
Lita: That enough for me.  
  
Mina: Me too.  
  
Raye: Well I guess that closest we will get from getting a yes from you.  
  
Mina: Well than now that we got that all settle, whys don't we go to the mall to celebrate our last day free.  
  
Serena: Sure but there still one more problem.  
  
Mina: What.  
  
Serena: We still haven't discussed my payment.  
  
Girls except Serena: Oh yea we kind of forgot about that.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( At the Café)  
  
Drew: Well Dare, I have got to say that I am impress that you actually when with this. I was sure you didn't have the guts to bid on Serena.  
  
Dare: Well, what can I say, Drew? I am always up for a challenge. By the end of the week Serena, like all other girls, would be head over heels for me.  
  
Drew: We will see about that, Dare. I know Serena and she can be very stubborn when it comes to things. So tell me how do you plan to woo her.  
  
Dare: Well, first things I am going to do tomorrow, is take her to the gym.  
  
Drew: I don't see how that going to make her for in love with you. If you ask me, I believe quite the opposite would happen.  
  
Dare: Oh Drew, Have you little faith? Once Serena sees me lifting weight and showing off my body, she can't help but be drooling for me.  
  
Drew: You have got to be kidding me.  
  
Dare: You'll see Drew. And if you don't believe me, whys don't you should up and see for yourself.  
  
Drew: Who know maybe I would. It just depends on what I am doing with Mina that day.  
  
Dare: Well all I can tell you, Drew, is to enjoy Mina while you can because by the end of two weeks she will be mine.  
  
Drew: We'll see.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Next day after school, Darien is standing right next to his convertible car waiting for Serena. ( Sorry I don't know much about cars that why I chose that one).  
  
Darien: So Serena, you actually show up. I am somewhat impressed.  
  
Serena: Let just hurry up and get this over with.  
  
Darien: We will leave as soon as you open the door for me.  
  
Serena: You got to be kidding me. You're right there, open it yourself.  
  
Darien: I would but as you can see that is not part of the arrangement. In addition I spend a lot of money on you, so I plan on getting my money worth.  
  
Serena: Well no one told you to bid on me. Even I don't know why you bid on me if you know we can't stand each other.  
  
Darien: Trust me, I have my reason.  
  
Serena: And what are they.  
  
Darien: That for me to know.  
  
Serena: Well I think I have a right to know.  
  
Darien: Well too bad. Now are you going to open this door for me or are we going to be waiting here all day.  
  
Serena: There are you satisfied?  
  
Darien: You don't know how much.  
  
Serena: Well since I am required to do everything for you, while don't you let me drive.  
  
Darien: And end up in an accident. Sorry Serena, but I value my life more than that, beside nobody except me drives this car.  
  
Serena: You are so conceited. Anyway so where exactly are we going.  
  
Darien: To the gym.  
  
Serena: The gym? You have got to be kidding me. Why are we going to the gym?  
  
Darien: I always work out at the gym. And the reason I am bringing you there is to help bring weight and stuff, for when I need them, beside you can sure use the exercise.  
  
Serena: Are you trying to say that I am fat?  
  
Darien: Of course not. I just think you might look more attractive if you were a little bit more tone.  
  
Serena: I would show you tone.  
  
Darien: No need to get violent, beside we are here already. So come on.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
End of chapter  
  
Ok I decide to leave it off here. Next chapter I will try to get it out soon. Well, let me know what you think 


	5. the challenge

Well here goes chapter five. I hope you people like it because I am guessing that most people didn't like my last chapter.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................(At the gym)  
  
Darien: Well Serena are you just going to stand there all day?  
  
Serena: I can't go in there.  
  
Darien: Why not?  
  
Serena: That the guy section of the gym. ( I not sure if they really have there own section seeing how I have never been to a gym before)  
  
Darien: And your problem is?  
  
Serena: Nothing really except that there is one small problem. I AM NOT A GUY!  
  
Darien: Is that all that is bothering you?  
  
Serena: Isn't that enough?  
  
Darien: Look don't worry about It is not like we bite. Beside I already spoke with the manager and he ok with everything, so come on.  
  
Serena: Wait......  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( At the café where Andrew and Mina are at)  
  
Mina: SO what you are telling me is that Darien is taking my cousin, Serena, to the gym. I could have just imagine the look on her face when she found out where she was going. I would have love to been there.  
  
Andrew: Well I know of a way to make up for it.  
  
Mina: How?  
  
Andrew: Well the gym where Darien took her to, I am also a member there. Not mention that Darien told me if we were done earlier to go take a look see as to how things are going between him and Serena.  
  
Mina: Oh I see where you are getting at. We can go to the gym and spy on them but we are going to need a camera.  
  
Andrew: A camera? Why?  
  
Mina: To take picture of course. You know to use them later on for blackmail. Not to mention to take picture of all those hot looking guys that are going to be there.  
  
Andrew: And that is why I am going to be in charge of the camera.  
  
Mina: Aww, you are no fun.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
(Back at the gym)  
  
Darien: Ok Serena, I hope I can trust you to still be here while I go and change or am I going to have to take you to the dressing room with me.  
  
Serena: NO that won't be necessary. ( she is blushing when she said this)  
  
Darien POV: She looks cute when she blushes like that. What in the world am I thinking. She not cute. She the opposite of cute.  
  
And what would that be, the annoying little voice in his head said. Face it Darien we both know you find her hot.   
  
How can I get you to shut up.  
  
Face it, you're stuck with me.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina: Look Andrew. There is Serena but where is Darien.  
  
Andrew: Knowing him he is probably changing.  
  
Mina: Hey look over there. Isn't that the guy from the auction? The one who was bidding against Darien.  
  
Andrew: You're right. That is Diamond.  
  
Mina: Well it look to me that Darien might have some competition.  
  
Andrew: Why you say that?  
  
Mina: Can't you see the guy is approaching Serena;  
  
Andrew: This is getting interesting.  
  
Mina: I know where the popcorn when you need it?  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Diamond: Why who would have thought I would find such a lovely maiden here?  
  
Serena: Excuse me? Do I Know you, you look kind of familiar?  
  
Diamond: I am sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Diamond Knowles.  
  
Serena: Nice to meet you. I am Se..  
  
Diamond: I know who you are Serena. Trust me no one can ever forget such a lovely creature as yourself.  
  
Serena: You got that all wrong Sir, I am not a lovely creature.  
  
Diamond: The creature is modest as well. We can't take care of that in the long run. By the way may I ask why is one such as lovely as you are here in place like this.  
  
Darien: She is here with me.( You ever notice how in movie and books people always come at the right time.)  
  
Diamond: Darien! Long time no see. And Serena I feel sorry for you having to come here with him.  
  
( Serena just stood there staring at Darien, seeing how he wasn't wearing a shirt. Wouldn't you be staring to?)  
  
Darien: Well Diamond, it looks to me like she is having a good time, seeing how she can't stop looking at me. Meatball head, I know I good looking but you are embarrassing me.  
  
( At that word Serena was woke up from her state.)  
  
Serena: And what makes you think I was staring at you?  
  
Darien: Serena, I think it was obvious to everyone.  
  
Serena: No it wasn't. Beside before I check you out I rather check out Diamond here. It is obvious that he is better looking than you and from what I can tell he is stronger than you as well.  
  
Darien: Please, I can do anything Diamond here can do and I can do it better.  
  
Diamond: IS that a challenge.  
  
Darien: Yes, it is.  
  
Diamond: Well then let the games begin.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina: Serena is so lucky. She gets all the fun. Just imagine what it would be like to have to guys fighting over me.  
  
Andrew:(If only she knew)... Can I ask you why girl fine that so romantic?  
  
Mina: It just is.  
  
Andrew: Girls, I would never understand them.  
  
Mina: They are so hot.   
  
Andrew: I will be back Mina.  
  
Mina: Where are you going?  
  
Andrew: Don't worry about it.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Andrew: Hey guys! Mind if I join you?  
  
Serena: GO ahead. There not much going on here just these two trying to prover who is stronger.  
  
Andrew: Well I know for such I am stronger than these two, so why don't you count me in to.  
  
Darien: What do you think you are doing.  
  
Andrew whisper to Darien: There is no way in the world I am going to let you look better than me in front of Mina.  
  
Darien: Mina is here:  
  
Serena: She is? Where?  
  
Andrew: She is right over there.  
  
Serena: Mina!   
  
Mina: Calm down Serena. WE don't need the whole entire world to know that I am here.  
  
Serena: Sorry. Well not that everyone is here, let the games begin.  
  
Mina: Well there they go Serena. DO you not think this is romantic?  
  
Serena: Not really Mina. I only agree to this so they could leave me alone.  
  
Mina: What!  
  
Serena: Quiet it Mina, it is starting.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Darien: Ok the first thing we should do is bench press. Who ever lift the most wins this round.  
  
Andrew: Dare, I think we should save that one for last. WE can consider it to be our big finish.  
  
Darien: What a matter Drew? Scare.  
  
Andrew: Of course not. I just that we should leave the thing that would most impress the girls for last.  
  
Diamond: I think your friend here is right.  
  
Darien: Fine! Whatever. WE will do the running first.  
  
( And so on when the competition. It was neck to neck)   
  
Author POV: Sorry but I really don't feel like describing everything that happen in this races because it would take forever.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Hours later)  
  
Serena: Hey Mina, I don't know about you but this is getting boring. We should head home seeing how we have school tomorrow.  
  
Mina: Yea, you are right. Look there Josh from school. Lets see if he can give us a ride.  
  
Serena: I would have expected this to be more fun but who would have thought that they would tie up in pretty much everything except running.  
  
Mina: I know what you mean and even that was only my a couple of sec.  
  
Serena: Well lets go Mina. Knowing them they would still be here until morning.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Another hour later)  
  
Josh: Hey guys.  
  
Andrew and Darien: Hey Josh. We are kind of busy right now.  
  
Josh: I know. I am just here to let you know.  
  
Darien: Can you hurry up josh. I already told you we were busy. Beside we only have one more thing to do.  
  
Josh: That what I am here to tell you guys.  
  
Andrew: Tell us what.  
  
Josh: Well I know all about this bet you guys have going on from the girls.  
  
Darien: The girls?  
  
Josh: Yea Mina and Serena: Just about an hour ago they ask me to take them home, seeing how you guys were busy. Of course I said yes. After I drop them home they ask me for one more favor that was to come back and see if you guys were here. IF you were, I was to let you know they left.  
  
All guys except Josh: What!  
  
Darien: Why didn't you tell us earlier?  
  
Josh: I tried but you wouldn't listen. Anyway I got to go now. BYE.  
  
Andrew: We should all be heading home now.  
  
Darien: You're right.  
  
Diamond: Just to let you know Darien, this isn't over between us. I will get Serena.  
  
Andrew: I don't know about you Dare, but I find that guy creepy.  
  
Darien: Same here, Drew.  
  
Drew: So Darien, do you have any plan on what you and Serena will be doing to tomorrow?  
  
Darien: I have something in mind, but your just going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out.  
  
All I can tell you is that if everything goes well after tomorrow night, Serena won't be able to resist me.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
End of Chapter five.  
  
Finally. Well let me know what you think so far. Hope you like the chapter. 


	6. what again?

You can't buy love or can you.  
  
Thank you for all the review. Also I am sorry it took me so long to update the chapter it just I keep rewriting it but for some reason it doesn't come out the way I want it to, so this chapter might not be all that good. Well you decide for yourself. Oh yeah one more thing I was told that in an earlier chapter I put the auction for how long the girls are to be their slaves for a week and then my last chapter I put two weeks. Sorry about the confusion but just for to know the things it supposes to last for two weeks. I will go back later and change my mistake.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Girls at school at their gym locker)  
  
Raye: So Serena, we heard about your little adventure yesterday.  
  
Serena: I think you got it wrong, it was more like torture than anything.  
  
Lita: How can seeing a bunch of guys at a gym is considered tortures? I would have done anything to have been in your place.  
  
Serena: Well I would have surly trade place with any of you.  
  
Lita: You have got to be kidding me. Everyone at school is talking about. You are the most popular girl at school right now. To think, having three guys fighting to get your attention, that a girls dream come true.  
  
Serena: You just said that because you guys weren't there yesterday.  
  
Mina: Serena is right.  
  
Raye; Mina, you are only saying that because you are jealous.  
  
Mina: Jealous of what?  
  
Raye: That Serena was the on getting the attention from the guys and for the first time your life you were not the center of attention.  
  
Mina: That is not true. I am very happy for Serena. I am just saying that because I happen to be with her yesterday and for once even I became bored of the guys.  
  
Lita: No you something is wrong if Mina start losing interest in guys.  
  
Mina: Hey! I heard that.  
  
Raye: So Serena, do you know what Darien has plan for today?  
  
Serena: Nope and I don't want to know. Can you believe the one time I actually tried to get detention, turn out to be nearly impossible? I am telling you the gods are against me.  
  
Lita: It seems to me quite the opposite of that.  
  
Raye: Well come on guys, class is starting.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Boys' locker room)  
  
Drew: Ok Dare, now that we are practically alone you have got to tell me you plans for today. You have me in suspense.  
  
Dare: Well Drew, you remember our friend Ken.  
  
Drew: Yea but what does he have to do with this.  
  
Dare. Nothing really, it just the place where he works at is what I am more interested in.  
  
Drew: Isn't he a massage therapist?  
  
Dare: Exactly!  
  
Drew: I get it, you are taking Serena to get a massage, that is nice of you too nice if you ask me.  
  
Dare: Well what can we said, I am a nice guy.  
  
Drew: Well then do you mind if me and Mina come along I am sure she would love to go there.  
  
Dare: Sorry Drew, this time I am not letting anyone interfere, which is why I rented the hole entire place for just me and her.  
  
Drew: You think she would fall for it.   
  
Dare: She better especially with all the money I spend today. Beside there is no way in the world she would be able to resist.  
  
Drew: We will see about that, iF anything my money is on Serena.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
(After school)  
  
Darien: Well you finally made it.  
  
Serena: If I were you, I would be glad that I even bother to showing up.  
  
Darien: Come on Serena, there is no reason to lie now, seeing how there is no one here except us two. Admitted you like spending time with me, but I don't blame you seeing how I am just irresistible.  
  
Serena: You must be seriously full of hot air. The day that I admit that I like spending time with you, is the day I personally would have my self commit. Now may we please leave.  
  
Darien: Just as soon as you open my door.  
  
Serena: AHHHHH  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Serena: Now can you tell me where we are heading.  
  
Darien: Just a sec.  
  
Serena: Well as long as it nothing like yesterday I am straight with it.  
  
Darien: Good because we are here.  
  
  
  
Serena: A massage place?  
  
Darien: Yep, do you have a problem with that.  
  
Serena: None at all I am just a little surprise that all.  
  
Darien: Well today is defiantly a day for surprise, now come on.  
  
Serena POV: This place was unlike any other places I have ever been to. Almost every where was full with marble titles, except the ceiling which made to be a big mirror. IT kind of reminded me of a fancy bathroom. As I was admiring something, I just realize something was wrong.  
  
Serena: Um Darien, if you don't mind me asking where is everyone.  
  
Darien: Everyone is here.  
  
Serena: In case you haven't realized Darien, there is only you and me are here.  
  
Darien: And that is everyone.  
  
Serena: Ok well then who is going to be giving the massages.   
  
Darien: Well seeing as you have to do everything I tell you, you have the pleasure of giving me a massage.  
  
Serena: Really Funny for real Darien.  
  
Darien: Do I look like I am kidding? So go be a good girl and get ready. Who know, if you are good, I might give you a massage.  
  
Serena: Darien I don't care what you said, I am not giving you a massage.  
  
Darien: Well have your way. WE can just sit here all day until you change your mind, seeing how I rented the place and I don't know about you but I have no where important to go.  
  
Serena: Well then I am leaving.  
  
Darien: Try but all the doors are lock. Come on Serena, you know you just can't wait to touch my body.  
  
Serena: You wish.  
  
Darien: Then why are you blushing.  
  
Serena: I am not.  
  
Darien: Well then prove it by not being such a scarier cat.  
  
Serena: Let just get this over with.  
  
Darien: Ok then, just give me a couple of second to change. I will be waiting for you in that room in five minutes.  
  
(Five minutes later) knocking is heard.  
  
Serena: Darien! Are you ready? NO answer. Oh well I am coming in.  
  
Darien: What took you to long?  
  
Serena: You said five minutes.  
  
Darien: Ok well, you may begin.  
  
Serena: Um, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Darien: What?  
  
Serena: Your ...  
  
Darien: You obviously have not been to one of these places before have you.  
  
Serena: Well no. Why?  
  
Darien: Well in case you haven't notice, when people come to place like these to get massage, they come bearing a towel only. And once in a while people decide to come without it on.  
  
Serena: That is absurd!  
  
Darien: Well I don't care what you think, so would you mind giving me my massage now and don't worry I won't take off my towel.  
  
Serena: Just give me a sec, I forgot something.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
( in the bathroom)  
  
Serena: Oh come on. Where is it? HE have to have one. I know in his pocket. Yes found it.  
  
(Dialing number and someone picks up)  
  
Serena: Hello Mina?  
  
Mina: Who is this?  
  
Serena: IT is me, Serena.  
  
Mina: Serena, whys are you whisperings.  
  
Serena: Mina I am in kind of a jam right now and don't know what to do.  
  
Mina: What is it?  
  
( Serena then explains everything to her)  
  
Serena: So what am I going to do, I don't have much time.  
  
Mina: Serena, just stall for as much as possible. Don't worry me and the girl would come up with something. WE will be there as soon as possible.  
  
Serena: How are you going to get in?  
  
Mina: Don't worry about that, I have my ways. Just stall as much as possible ok.  
  
Serena: Thank Mina. I would repay you somehow.  
  
Mina: Yea and it better be something big.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
End of Chap.  
  
Sorry I am going to stop write here seeing how I am very tier. The ending to this chapter was totally opposite from this but I decide at last minute to put this in just because it was shorter. Sorry if you don't like it, the way I first ending I admit was probably a lot better, but I plan on the next chapter to change the ending once again to make it as good as plan it in the first place. Next chapter coming up the girls have a little surprise coming for Darien. I wonder what it would be. I would get this chapter up ASAP. Also I up to any suggestion on how I can improve this story or any of my other story. SO let me know what you think 


	7. escape

Well I don't have much to said except I hope u like the chapter.  
  
** means what they are thinking  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( at the massage place)  
  
Darien:Serena would you please hurry up. I am becoming impatience. *what can a girl possible do in there to take this long.*  
  
Serena:Just a minute Darien, she yell. I am almost ready. * Where are you girl?*  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mina:Drew open this door now!  
  
Drew:Mina! What are you doing here? In case you haven't notice our date isn't until tomorrow.  
  
Mina: Girls, grab him.  
  
Drew:Hey! Where are you taking me?  
  
Mina:NO time to talk. We have a mission to accomplish. We will explain everything on the way.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
(Back at massage place)  
  
Darien:Serena, are you done yet?  
  
Serena:All most.  
  
Darien:What taking you so long?  
  
Serena:Just give me one more minute. Ok?  
  
Darien: Just hurry up.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
(back to the girls)  
  
Mina:Ok drew, we are only going to ask once so you better answer. Where is Serena?  
  
Drew:With Darien of course.  
  
Lita:We know that you idiot but where did he take her.  
  
Drew:What is it to you?  
  
Raye: Andrew if you don't tell us where she is I promise to make your life a living hell.  
  
Drew:You know girls I have a dream like this once except we were a little bit more on the friendly term.  
  
Mina: Just tell us where she is. NOW!  
  
Drew:Mina, I never knew you could be so feisty. I gotta said I like it.  
  
Mina:Yea, well you still haven't seem how feisty I can be.  
  
Lita: Would you two please stop flirting and hurry up and tell us where she is.  
  
Drew:Fine! I will tell you but Darien is not going to like this. You see Darien took Serena to Suave Palace.  
  
Raye: He took her to a massage place so why is she complaining.  
  
Mina:What is it you haven't told us?  
  
Drew:Well you see Darien kind of rented the whole entire place for just them two and ... umm...well...  
  
Mina:Finish what you were going to said.  
  
Drew:Well let just said he wanted thing to heat up.  
  
Raye: What you mean.  
  
Drew:Serenaisnottheonewhogoingtorecievethemassageinsteadshebehavingtogiveonetoa  
  
verynotsoclothdarien.  
  
All Girls:What!  
  
Drew:I said that Serena is not the one who going to be receiving the massage. Instead she would have to be giving one to a not so cloth Darien:  
  
Lita: That pervert. I can't believe he would so such a things.  
  
Mina: Well it doesn't matter girls since we are already here.  
  
Raye: Now all we have to do is fine a way in.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Back to Serena and Darien)  
  
Darien: That is it Serena. IF you do not come out here in ten second I am going to break down that door.  
  
Serena:Calm down Darien. I am finish.  
  
Darien:What took you so long?  
  
Serena:Well you know us girl and how we like to freshen up.  
  
Darien:Whatever. Let just get this over with.  
  
Serena:Well it now or never.  
  
Darien:What was that?  
  
Serena: Oh nothing.  
  
Darien:Good, well let begin.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Lita: Mina, what did you eat that your so heavy?  
  
Mina:I am not heavy, you guys are just weak. Beside it not my fought that the only window that is open is located on the second floor. Now hurry up and give me a lift.  
  
Drew: Ok guys, on the count of three. One. Two. Threeeee...  
  
Mina:Ahhhhhhhhh...  
  
Drew:Mina, are you ok.  
  
Mina: I am fine.  
  
Raye: Well then don't just sit there all day go and open the door.  
  
Mina:Sorry.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( back to Serena and Darien)  
  
Darien: Did you hear that?  
  
Serena:Hear what?  
  
Darien:It just sound like someone was screaming.  
  
Serena: Darien, I think you are starting to become delusional. You do know that is a sign of an illness coming along. Since I don't want you getting ill I guess we might as well go home.  
  
Darien:Nice try, Serena, but we are not going anywhere until I receive my massage.  
  
Serena:Well if you get sick don't said I didn't tell you so.  
  
Darien:Serena, that is a risk I am willing to take. Now let begin, I am starting to feel tense.  
  
Serena: Well just to let you know, Darien, I have never done this before.  
  
Darien: Well there is always a time to learn something new.  
  
Serena:Ok well what am I suppose to do.  
  
Darien: You see that draw over there. There should be some bottle in there. Take one and a pour it until my back.  
  
Serena:Ok.. Now what.  
  
Darien: Well you rub bit of course.  
  
Serena:Oh silly me.  
  
Darien:What do you think you are doing?  
  
Serena: What you told me to do.  
  
Darien:I know that but you like if I have some type of disease or something. You can touch me I not going to hurt you.  
  
Serena:How do I know you don't have no disease after all a couple minutes back you were becoming delusional.  
  
Darien: Just rub my back.  
  
Serena POV: I have to admit Darien have a nice body from what I can tell. It so... What am I thinking I should be thinking of thought like that. Lucky he can't hear me.  
  
Mina: Pssssttt  
  
Serena: Mouth the word Mina.  
  
Mina: Come on.  
  
Serena:Umm Darien I kind of ran out of lotion I be right back.  
  
Darien:Just hurry up. OK?  
  
Serena: I will.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Raye: Well Serena from what I can tell it didn't look like you needed much rescuing.  
  
Serena:Can it Raye. So what took you guys so long.  
  
Mina: We have a little problem trying to convince someone to tell us where you were.  
  
Serena:Well I am just glad that you guy made it.  
  
Mina:Well then, lets go.  
  
Serena: Small problem. Don't you think Darien would notice I am missing.  
  
Raye: Nothing to worry about we already gotten that taken care of.  
  
Serena:So then what are we waiting for, lets go.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( back to Darien)  
  
Darien:Wow, Serena, I am really impress. You sure got over your shyness quick. A little to the top please. That feel so good. So Serena, you know you got to admit you actually like doing this.  
  
Anonymous:You have got to be kidding me!  
  
Darien: ( turn around as he said) Serena what happen to your voi.....  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
End of chap.  
  
. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think . 


	8. another bet

Well everyone thanks for the reviews. Just to let you know, for those of you who had problems understanding my earlier chap I just went over them today and saw what you people meant. Sorry didn't realize it was that confusing. SO what I plan on doing is go back to each chap for each story I wrote and fix so it hopefully it would be better to understand. Anyway on with this chapter hopefully you like it.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .... ( from previous chapter)  
  
Darien: Wow, Serena, I am really impress. You sure got over your shyness quickly. A little to the top please. That feels so good. So Serena, you know you got to admit you actually like doing this.  
  
Anonymous: You have got to be kidding me!  
  
Darien: (turn around as he said) Serena what happen to your voi.....  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Drew: There is no way in the world I am going to be touching you no matter how much anyone threatens me.  
  
Darien: Drew! What are you doing here and where is Serena and how in the world did you ended up here in her place?  
  
Drew: Calm down Darien! I can explain. This isn't what it looks like. It was all the girl ideas. They made me do it. I....I tried to refuse but trust me these girls can be very persuasive.  
  
Darien: What did Mina claim, you wouldn't be getting any if you didn't corporate with them.  
  
Drew: I wish it were something as simple as that. I telling you Dare, you don't have a clue of what I just when through. I could only tell you this Dare; I will never be the same man again.  
  
Darien: Yeah well it is going to become a lot worst when I get my hand on you. I mean come on we are supposed to be bros. We were supposed to look out for each other and have each other back. Some friend you are.  
  
Drew: I am sorry man but you don't understand. I don't think I will ever look at a girl the same way again without getting the creeps. It was torture. Do you know how long it is going to take me to get rid of the nightmares that are sure to follow? Darien: Oh please, let just go.  
  
Drew: Well Darien, I can tell you one thing for sure. They can surely get feisty and that in a good way.  
  
Darien: You'll never change Drew.  
  
Drew: You wouldn't want me to beside I am just curious to what exactly did you think was going to happen here between you and Serena.  
  
Darien: That is something we will never find out now.  
  
Drew: So I am guessing things aren't going that well between you two.  
  
Darien: I don't get here Drew. She is not like other girls. If I had brought some other girl here, they would have practically been eating out of my hand now.  
  
Drew: You don't suppose this has to do with camp.  
  
Darien: That is crazy Drew. Serena isn't someone to hold a grudge.  
  
Drew: It was kind of funny what happens to you guys though.  
  
Darien: I told you never to speak of that incident again.  
  
Drew: Find I won't. So tell me what on tomorrow agenda. What foolish idea did you come up with this time to with your maiden heart?  
  
Darien: First of all my ideas are not foolish. Second, I have no clue as into what else to do, Drew. I am running out of ideas.  
  
Drew: It's ok to accept defeat, Dare, there only a small sacrifice that you'll will have to make and that is a sacrifice I am willing to let you make.  
  
Darien: Of course you are since you will be the one benefiting from it.  
  
Drew Do you honestly think I would succumb to that level? You're my best buddy and I am just trying to do what a buddy is suppose to do when one is feeling down.  
  
Darien: Cut the crap Drew. Trust me this is far from over. Serena will be madly in love with me and Mina will be mine. You will see.  
  
Drew: Sure man whatever.  
  
Darien: I am serious. Drew: I didn't say you weren't.  
  
Darien: Just trust me Drew, Serena has a big thing coming toward here tomorrow whether she likes it or not.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .... (at Mina House with the girls)  
  
Serena: Girls, I don't know how I would ever be able to thank you enough for what you did.  
  
Lita: It was the least we could. I mean you were the damsel in distress and us girls got to stick together.  
  
Mina: You know Serena, I been thinking....  
  
Raye: Well that is a first.  
  
Mina: I am serious. At first you were considered to be a nobody when it comes to guys, no offensive, but now it seems that every guy wants your attention. If I were in your position, I would have been in paradise. Why don't you give the guys a chance? I mean Darien in the first place is HOT and that Diamond character he not all that bad looking either if you get what I mean.  
  
Serena: Don't even mention that guy's name. He gives me the creeps.  
  
Raye: Darien?  
  
Serena: NO Diamond. I mean how is it possible to just pop out of nowhere all the sudden. Not to mention when he around me I become so cold and his eyes don't let me get started on that.  
  
Mina: Ok so Diamond is defiantly out of the picture.  
  
Lita: I don't know Serena, I kind of find him cute looking.  
  
Serena: I didn't say he wasn't. There is just something about him.  
  
Mina: Well than what about Darien?  
  
Serena: There can never be anything between me and Darien.  
  
Mina: Serena, you are just going to have to get over that and move on.  
  
Serena: I wish I could Mina, but you were there. You saw what happen, so you should be able to understand why there never could be nothing between us.  
  
Raye: I hate to be the third wheel here so when is you guys are planning on letting us in this secret of yours?  
  
Mina: Well I would tell you but then I would have to face Serena and trust me you never want to make her mad. It's a scary sight.  
  
Serena: I heard that.  
  
Lita: Well whatever happens between you guys, I agree with Mina, just move on and give Darien a chance. I mean whatever he did couldn't have been that bad.  
  
Serena: You will never know now would you?  
  
Mina: I agree with them Serena. You should give Darien another chance. Who know he might turn out to be your Knight and shining armor?  
  
Serena: Darien my knight and shining armor? You have got to be kidding me.  
  
Mina: Well you would never know now would you unless you give him a chance.  
  
Raye: I hate to admitted it but Mina is right. You should give him a chance.  
  
Serena: You girls wouldn't be saying that if you knew what he did to me.  
  
Lita: Well it couldn't have been that bad if Mina thinks you should give him a chance.  
  
Serena: Before I give him a chance I want revenge first.  
  
Raye: You're kidding right.  
  
Serena: It nothing as drastic as that. IF he really want me he is going to have to prove himself.  
  
Raye: How exactly?  
  
Serena: Well I am an old fashion girls so if he want be he going to have to woo me first.  
  
Lita: That is it. That is what you consider revenge.  
  
Serena: OF course not. There is more to it but that should do for now. The only thing I have to worry about is putting this plan in action. Anyone here have Diamond number?  
  
Mina: I have it but what do you need his number for.  
  
Serena: Well it is part of my plan. How can you expect a boy to woo you if your not playing hard to get.  
  
Mina: Ooooh, I get it now.  
  
Lita: Serena just make sure you don't go to far in this. You don't want everything to back firer on you know. Do you?  
  
Serena: Don't worry, Lita. I know what I am getting myself in too. Now I need to make an important call be back soon.  
  
Lita: I just hope she know what she is getting to.  
  
Mina: Don't worry Serena tough, she can take care of herself. Well I better go check on Serena. I want to be the first to find out how her plan is going.  
  
Raye: Ok, Mina. Don't worry me and Lita would catch up with you girls in just a minute.  
  
Mina: NO problem with me.  
  
Raye and Lita: Bye!  
  
Raye: Finally we are alone.  
  
Lita: Huh! Why?  
  
Raye: I don't know about you Lita, but I plan on getting to the bottom of that secret Serena has. It has to be good if she doesn't want to tell us.  
  
Lita: I know what you mean. I wonder what it is.  
  
Raye: SO are you with me?  
  
Lita: With you in what?  
  
Raye: In finding out the secret duh. I telling you Lita, sometimes you can be just as clueless as Mina.  
  
Lita: I recent that.  
  
Raye: Anyway, are you in?  
  
Lita: You know I am. I been dying to find out exactly what when on between the two of them at camp.  
  
Raye: All I know is that it must have been something big and we are exactly the two people needed to solve a case as big as this. By the end of the week all shall be unveiled.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..  
  
End of chap 8.  
  
Within the next chapter coming up Raye and Lita are going to be surprise with what they come up with and what is going to happen to Darien. Would Serena plan work and what exactly is it that Darien has plan for Serena, Well not even I know the answer to that, jk. Ok just to let you know this chapter came out nothing like I planned it. Well even though it a little strange hopefully you liked the chapter somewhat, even if it was just a little bit:) I would try to make everything come together within the next few chapters. Let me know what you think. Hate it or like it let me know. Also once again I am up to any suggestion if you want me to add or change something in the story, let me know. Well that it for now. 


	9. A date with who?

HI. Sorry it took to long to update this fanfic but I have been very busy and haven't had the chance to update. Hopefully that should change now I should be able to update continuously. Also I change the whole bottom part of the last chapter since I didn't like the way it came out. So you might want to reread that chapter in order to understand what is going on now if the fic. Sorry( Well enough talking and on with the story. ............................................................................................................  
  
Drew: Hey Dare, you look like you're in a better mood today then before.  
  
Dare: You got that right. Nothing can ruin my mood today.  
  
Drew: So I take it you and Serena work things out.  
  
Dare: Nope.  
  
Drew: So then what gotten in you in a good mood.  
  
Dare: Just life itself.  
  
Drew: Who you are trying to kid, Darien. Did you forget I happen to be your best friend and know you better then anyone else? SO tell me what are you up to?  
  
Dare: I am glad you ask, Drew.  
  
Drew: And why is that?  
  
Dare: Because what am going to do I need your help with.  
  
Drew: What if I don't agree to do it?  
  
Dare: Oh, I have no doubt that you would agree with me in this.  
  
Drew: Now you got me interested in what you're planning. SO hurry up and tell me already.  
  
Dare: WE are going to kidnap Mina.  
  
Drew: Uhh, Darien I am being to think you losing it. Shouldn't the one you should be kidnapping be Serena?  
  
Dare: Now why would I do such a foolish as that?  
  
Drew: Well maybe because she the one who heart you needs to win in order to win the bet.  
  
Dare: And that is exactly what I am doing. Drew: Huh? You lost me there for a second.  
  
Dare: Just think, Drew. Who happen to know Serena better then herself?  
  
Drew: Uhh.. Her parents.  
  
Dare: Beside her parents.  
  
Drew: I don't... wait I get it her cousin. Duh. But I still don't understand why we have to kidnap her.  
  
Dare: You know how loyal Mina is to family that is why we have to kidnap her.  
  
Drew: Now how did I get involve in this?  
  
Dare: Don't you want to get revenge for what they did to you yesterday?  
  
Drew: OF course I do.  
  
Dare: And what better way to do it then my doing the same thing she did you to her.  
  
Drew: You're right. So when are we going to do this.  
  
Dare: Tonight after I return Serena to her house. You know what maybe I should give her the day off today. That way I can work on plan.  
  
Drew: Now that is very nice of you.  
  
Dare: What can I said I am a nice guy. If only she would hurry up and get her already so we can begin our plan.  
  
Drew: That reminds me I got this letter from Mina to give to you.  
  
Dare: Really! From Mina.  
  
Drew: Don't get your hope up high. Do you honestly think that if it were from Mina I would be giving it to you?  
  
Dare: Well then if it not from Mina who it from.  
  
Drew: Guess?  
  
Dare: I am not in the mood for one of your guessing game right now. Just tell me whom it is from.  
  
Drew: You're such a party pooper. IF you must know whom it is from, I shall tell you. It's from Serena.  
  
Dare: Why didn't you say so?  
  
(The letter)  
  
Dear Darien,  
I hate to tell you this but I would not be able to be your "slave" today. I have more important matter to attend to. Do worry I do plan on making it up to you one day in a million year from now. I know you won't mind wish is why I sending you this letter instead of telling you in from of your face. Well I late now. Ttly  
Serena.  
  
Dare: How dare she. WHO does she thinks she is? Standing me up like that. I have half the mind to tell her...  
  
Drew: But weren't you going to give her the day off anyway.  
  
Dare: That is not the point.  
  
Drew: Well just think now you can get on with your plan at ease. It's time for operation Catnap.  
  
Dare: I guess your right. .........................................................................................................  
  
Mina: Serena are you ready yet.  
  
Serena: Just a sec.  
  
Mina: If you're not here in ten sec I am going to have to go into drastic measure.  
  
Serena: Done. So tell me how do I look?  
  
Mina: Impresses but I still think you could have done better than that.  
  
Serena: Why what wrong with the way I am dress?  
  
Mina: IT just it so casual. You know if it were I, I would be wearing something more revealing. Guys tend to like that.  
  
Serena: It only the first date.  
  
Mina: And that the date you want to leave an impression on but its to late now Diamond already here. Serena: How long have he been here.  
  
Mina: About thirty minutes.  
  
Serena: Why didn't you say anything?  
  
Mina: Because I figure it was good to make him wait. Every girl know it good to let a guy wait a couple before...  
  
Serena: Still thirty minutes. What he going to think of me?  
  
Mina: Who cares? What I am interested in is what Darien is going to think when he find out you stood him up for Diamond.  
  
Serena: I know what you mean. I wish I could have been there when he read my letter. I would have loved to see his reaction.  
  
Mina: Well you can.  
  
Serena: Huh? How?  
  
Mina: I recorded.  
  
Serena: You're kidding.  
  
Mina: Yes I did. I mean you probably can't hear what they were saying seeing how I was far away but the face expression are priceless.  
  
Serena: I can't wait to see it.  
  
Mina: Well you are going to have to wait till after you date.  
  
Serena: Oh yea I forgot. Bye.  
  
Mina: Bye! Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. OH wait! I should rephrase that. Don't do anything I would do.  
  
Serena: Trust me I won't. I am not that kind of girl. .........................................................................................................  
  
(Knock, Knock)  
  
Mina: Oh Serena, what did you forget now?  
  
Sorry to disappoint you but we are not Serena.  
  
Mina: Darien! What are you doing here?  
  
Darien: How did you know it was me?  
  
Mina: Who else in their right mind would come here this late with a mask on? Beside if it where really someone else they wouldn't have knock.  
  
Darien: I told you we shouldn't have knock, Drew, but now you were all like it wasn't polite.  
  
Drew: Shut up Dare.  
  
Mina: So what do you want?  
  
Dare: We need you to follow us.  
  
Mina: I am not going anywhere.  
  
Dare: WE are serious.  
  
Mina: Touch me and you are going to die.  
  
Dare: What can you do to us?  
  
Drew: Trust me Dare, you don't want to know.  
  
Dare: Find them can we at least come in.  
  
Mina: How rude of me. Please come in and no funny stuff.  
  
Both Guys: WE promise.  
  
Mina: Now tell me what brings you guys both here at this time of the day.  
  
Drew: I just had to see your face one more time before I when to bed.  
  
Mina: And you brought Darien here too to see my face. I am not buying that.  
  
Dare: Fine! I came here with Drew because I have a problem.  
  
Mina: Let me guess. Girl's trouble.  
  
Dare: How you guess.  
  
Mina: I have my way.  
  
Dare: SO as you can see...  
  
Mina: You came to me thinking that I can help you out with Serena seeing how I am her cousin and all.  
  
Dare: Wow you're good.  
  
Mina: I know.  
  
Dare: So would you help me?  
  
Mina: Darien, there isn't much I can tell you about my cousin. Serena basically want what every girls want.  
  
Dare: That is not true because every girl wants me.  
  
Mina: And it's that attitude that would get you nowhere with my cousin.  
  
Dare: So what should I do?  
  
Mina: Think what does every girl want.  
  
Dare: I don't think any guy know exactly what women wants, since you guys, I mean girls, are never satisfied.  
  
Mina: Obviously there no use in trying to explain about what us women want in a man.  
  
Dare: Come on Mina; don't give up hope on me now. Just tell me any way I can get Serena to like me and I would do it.  
  
Mina: Well like I said Serena is like every other girls out there, who is looking out for their prince charming. We want someone to protect us, love us, and cherish us. Basically want someone to woo us and show that we mean more to them then life itself.  
  
Dare: You have got to be kidding me.  
  
Mina: I understand Dare. I was right. You probably aren't the one for Serena. Thank goodness she took my advice and when out with Diamond.  
  
Dare: What did you say!  
  
Mina: Opps! My bad you weren't suppose to know that she had a date with Diamond at Moonlight Café.... O my goodness I can't believe I said. Promise me you won't tell Serena I told you this.  
  
Dare: How dare she go out with him, when she has me. I will show her. Drew: Darien, where you going?  
  
Darien: I have to go teach Serena a thing or two. How there she stood me to go out with him. She will be sorry that all I can say.  
  
Dare: Dare! Dare!  
  
Mina: Calm down Drew and follow me.  
  
Drew: Where we going?  
  
Mina: To follow Darien of course to the Moonlight Café.  
  
Drew: How you know he going there?  
  
Mina: And then they said I am the absent-minded one. Lets go and bring the video camera. This is sure to be good. ......................................................................................................... (Moonlight Café)  
  
Serena Pov:  
  
This place is absolutely gorgeous. IT like a girl fantasy comes true. Here I am in the most gorgeous and expensive restaurant ever with a handsome guy and I can't seem to enjoy myself. Oh well it would all be worth it in the end. I just know one thing if he mentions one more time how I am more beautiful then anything in this universe I am going to scream.  
  
Serena? Serena?  
  
Serena: Huh did you just say something?  
  
Diamond: I just ask you if you would like to dance.  
  
Serena: I would love to.  
  
Diamond: Serena, I can't help but think that you're not all here today.  
  
Serena: Don't be silly Diamond. It's just I not use to being in such a fancy place like this. It's hard to believe I am here at all.  
  
Diamond: Well just think if you decide to become my girl for eternally all this could be your. How about it Serena?  
  
Serena Pov: His words seem to mean more then what he is letting on. There is just something about him. Diamond: What do you say Serena? Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Serena Pov: Why did I have to look in his eye. They seem to hypnotize you. I am falling deeper and deeper under his spell. For some reason my mind want to said yes but my heart said no.  
  
As all this is being said, Serena could feel herself being pull closer for a kiss.  
  
Serena Pov: What should I do?  
  
Diamond: Said yes Serena.  
  
Serena: I...I...  
  
Darien: Unhand her Diamond. If anyone is going to be doing any kissing her tonight it's going to me.  
  
Diamond: I am sorry to disappoint you Darien but I don't go that way.  
  
Darien: Not you, you idiot. What I meant to say was that if anyone is going to be kissing Serena, it's going to be.  
  
Serena still not sure what exactly is happening finally realize that Darien was pulling her closer to him. Before she could act or even say anything more then Dare. His mouth ascended upon her in a kiss that way over rated. .........................................................................................................  
  
End of chap  
  
Hope you like it. I am sorry to end it here but I g2g out now. Though I would try to update as soon as possible. It just depends on the reviews. JK. Anyway hope you like the fanfic so far. Let me know. 


	10. How dare you!

Hi it me again. I know I took an extra lonnngggg time for me to me to write this chapter but I just been having a lot of thing going on and it wasn't until now that I have time. I would have gotten this chapter out sooner but seen how I haven't update it in a long time I kind of forgot where I left off therefore I had reread the chapter I wrote. Well I sorry about that but I promise now to update now more frequently. Anyway I'll know you must be bored to death by now so on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sensation she felt was unlike no other, which really didn't make sense seeing how she never been kiss before. Yet for some reason she knew that deep inside her heart no guy would ever be able to measure up to this kiss. Can it even be consider a kiss she ponders? How can one defined a ki…

…I can't believe it meatball head but **YOU NEVER BEEN KISS BEFORE**! Darien stated shockley yet manage to say it loud enough for everyone to heard.

And it was at that moment she came back to realty though she wishes she hadn't.

Serena: How dare you she exclaimed.

Uh oh, Mina said to Andrew. I think this is the part where we get going.

Why? It's just getting good.

Yea, but you don't know Serena or her temper the way I do.

Aww, come on. Can't we stay just a little bit longer? It's just getting good.

Fine but when I said let make a go for it, **you** make a go for it. Got it!

Aye Aye Captain.

Mina smirked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Back to Serena and Darien)

How dare I what?

What do you mean how dare you what?

You heard me.

I may have heard you but it doesn't mean I understood you correctly.

Oh I forgot you're not able to comprehend too many words at one time.

That is it, Darien! I had heard enough from you and I don't want to hear another sound from you or else. You heard me!

Darien: Fine!

Serena: Good. Now if you don't mind Darien, Diamond and me will be on our way.

Wait a minutes Hold on a sec. I may have agreed that I would stay quite but there is no way in the world I letting you leave with Diamond. If anything you're coming home with me.

Excuse me! Who die and made you boss.

No one did but that don't mean a thing.

And why not!

Because…because…. (_Think Darien. Think_). Because you are my mines for the next couples of day therefore you'll have to do as I said. (_Yea that good a one. There no way in the world she can object to tha_t.)

Whatever Darien besides this wasn't part of the bargain even if it was you still wouldn't have no said in the matter because DIAMOND AND I ARE DATING.

What! You can't be serious, he sputtered.

She is, Diamond cut in. Now if you don't mind **my girl** and me would be taking our leave now. Ta ta.

Serena wait.

Goodbye Darien, Serena said as she exit out of the door.

Dang boy you really mess up bad, drew said as he came walking up behind Darien.

What are you two doing here?

Mina: We came to make sure you didn't make a fool out of yourself but obliviously we came to late.

Darien: Really and you decide to bring your camera along for the ride, did you? (_Darien said Sarcastically_.)

Well you see dare…

Can it Drew. I don't care right now. I got to go.

Where to?

You must think me mad if you think I just going to let Serena go home with that guy by herself.

But Dare you heard Serena and being her cousin I must said you're better off leaving her alone for the time being.

I would after I make sure she home safely. There just something about him that I just don't trust.

Drew: Just be careful dare. It is just a bet, Dare. We can call it off, he whisper so Mina couldn't hear.

Darien: Drew right now this is more then a bet. This is about her safety beside I, Darien Chiba, have never lost to a bet before and this one is certainly not going to be the first, he said as he exit out of the door.

Mina: What was that I heard about a bet?

Drew: I have no clue as to what you're talking about, he blush.

Mina: Sure you don't but I warned you if you're lying there going to be hell to pay. Now lets get going I want to make sure Serena all right.

Wait not yet.

What do you mean wait?

I think we should give Darien and Serena sometime alone.

And how do you know there are going to be alone.

Trust me if I know Darien he just waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

So what do we do in the mean time, Mina reply?

Well I can certainly think of something we can do, he smirk and wink at the same time. If you get what I mean.

HOW DARE YOU DREW! And a smack was heard throughout as she exit out the door.

Wait, Mina! It is not what you think, Andrew stated as he chase after her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

(At Serena doorstep)

Diamond I want to thank you for tonight and everything even though it kind of didn't turn out the way one might have hoped for and it's entirely my fault. I'm so sorry, she sighs.

Serena, he said as he tries to pull her closer to him. Serena, I don't care what happen tonight as long as I was able to spend it with you and I was kind of hoping that after today we would be able to see more of each other. If you get what I mean that is.

Diamond I think I may have gave you the wrong idea about us tonight. I only said that we were dating to get Darien upset.

Serena I know what you did. I'm not stupid nor do I blame you for it but I do want you to think about us and hopefully you will be willing to give us another shot.

Diamond I…

Shhh…Serena there is nothing you need to say. Just look into my eye and promise me that you'll think about it.

She did just that. Gazing into his eyes she felt that hypnotic spell she always feel when looking into his eyes. There's just something about them and before she knew it his lips were on top of her.

His kiss was different, unlike Darien. It held no warmth to it and was considered to be more like kissing a friend if anything. When it finally did ended he pull back and began to walk away.

Till next time my dear.

And he was off.

Serena was getting ready to unlock her door when she heard a voice descend upon her.

_So tell me, Serena, was his kiss better then mine_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter 11.

Well hopefully you like it. I change it a little from the way I first wrote hopefully you guys don't mine. Well let me you know if you like it and I'll try to have the next chapter out within this week too. I just don't know if I should hook dare and Serena up already or make Darien suffer a little more while his competition get closer to Serena. What do you think let me know which one would you prefer for the next chapter and that is what I would write it on?


End file.
